Generalizability of neurobehavioral toxicology results benefits from studies on multiple species. Some species may provide unique behavioral (or other) capabilities for testing particular effects. Japanese quail (Coturnix coturnix japonica) have practical advantages for neurobehavioral testing (small size, hardiness, highly developed auditory and visual systems, well defined social behaviors). Development of a standardized battery of neurobehavioral screening tests will be undertaken to assess the usefulness of Japanese quail as a model for neurotoxicant effects. Validation of methods will entail the demonstration of sensitivity to drug and/or toxicant treatment.